It is known from the product program 2008, registration number 2096421 DE/06.08, pp. 16, 22, 24, 44 and 51 (Internet: www.voegele.info) of the company Joseph Vögele AG, Neckarauer Straβe 168-288, 68146 Mannheim/Del., to shift the operator's seat mounted on the seat console with the seat console between different working positions in a rotary bearing, e.g., orient it in the driving direction of the road finisher, or pivot it outwardly beyond the lateral boundary of the road finisher. The respective working position is locked by a lock bolt arranged in the seat console, by the engagement thereof with a lock bolt receptacle. The lock bolt is manually relocated from the engaged position into the disengaged position and, after the seat console was adjusted, brought back into the engaged position by its own weight and/or manually. The lock bolt is often jammed, for instance because of its weight and the engagement, and difficult to handle by the operator in terms of ergonomics. If the road finisher stands on a slope and/or is laterally inclined the mass of the seat console with the operator's seat represents a load on the engaged lock bolt, so that same is only very hard to disengage. Also dirt may cause the jamming of the lock bolt. The manual operation is associated with the risk of bruising and injury. Also, the seat console with the operator's seat, if applicable with an operating console, may be displaced on the operator's stand platform in the transverse direction of the road finisher.
DE 35 40 486 A relates to a device for pivoting an individual seat of a motor vehicle about a pivot axis which is stationary on the ground, and for locking the individual seat in different pivot positions. A mandrel adjustable between an engaged position and a disengaged position by a hand-operated lever locks the individual seat in the respective pivot position. The mandrel is offset at the upper end, and has an eye in the offset with which the hand-operated lever engages. The hand-operated lever is bent in an L-shaped manner and can be adjusted about a pivot axis against the force of a spring. If a force acts on the mandrel in the pivot direction, or if the motor vehicle is tilted, it is difficult to move the mandrel by means of the hand-operated lever, which deteriorates the operational comfort of the device.